Fool me once
by elizabeth.barstow
Summary: Victoria Granger the sister of Colby transfers to LA and is now the in the path of a killer. Can they save her before its too late?


**WARNING: Contains Spanking of an Adult if you don't like it move on**

**WARNING: Abusive situations and talk of abuse**

**Vikki's POV**

I walked into the building and into the elevator, I knew the floor and I knew where I needed to go. I noticed that I was in the same elevator with a man and a woman neither had badges, but they were carrying maps and things like that. They got off on the same floor as me and I heard the man say  
>"We found him Don, we know where he lives." That must be my new supervisor Don Eppes, that's when I noticed Colby was in the room with another man. I walked over to him. He was piling sugar into his coffee, I had to laugh leave it to my brother and his sugar and I heard the black guy say<br>"Don't you think you should lay off the sugar Colby? It's not good for you."  
>"Man, I like my sugar lay off will ya"<br>"I'm just saying Colby watch it, especially around Don."  
>"I will keep that in mind wife." I laughed at that and decided to make my presence known<br>"Someone needs to act as your wife since you haven't had a proper date in like 5 years." He spun around dropping his coffee on the floor, I lost it then I started laughing hard  
>"Vikki" he said and grabbed some paper towels once the mess was cleaned up he turned around again and faced me "What are you doing here Vikki?"<br>"Transferred brother dearest, you gonna introduce to me you partner so he will get the puzzled look off of his face."  
>"David this my sister Victoria, Victoria this is my partner David Sinclair." David walked over to me and shook my hand.<br>"Nice to meet you Victoria."  
>"Please call me Vikki, never liked Victoria to began with sounds too fancy for me. Anyway I am looking for Special Agent Don Eppes."<br>"Come with me." Colby said and they both led me to the conference room and as we walked in Don looked up at us and I handed him my transfer papers he then introduced me to the team, I met Megan, Amita, Charlie, of course David and Colby and then Don introduced himself to me. Another man walked in and I was introduced to him his name was Larry. They finished up the case they were working and a week later we came into work things were good that was until about 8 months later

**8 months later **

I walked into the office and I noticed that Don was on the phone and I walked over toward my desk which was the one directly behind his. He didn't look to happy about something. Surely he didn't know.  
>"I will handle it immediately sir...I am terribly sorry about this...Yes sir won't happen again." Don hung up the phone and then turned in his chair to face me. I smiled weakly, he glared at me and I knew what that meant, Colby and David walked over along with Megan and Liz who had joined our team about a week after I did, they stopped in their tracks when they saw us and stood by Don's desk<br>"What were you thinking Vikki?"  
>"I'm not sure what you mean?"<br>"Oh drop the act, I know what you did last night, your lucky he didn't press charges. What were you thinking?"  
>"It was nothing Don, honest."<br>"NOTHING! THE RUSSIAN CONSULATE CALLED ME TO TELL ME THAT ONE OF MY AGENTS HAD BROKEN INTO THE AMBASDORS SUITE AND HAD HIM HELD AT GUNPOINT QUESTIONING HIM TELLING HIM IT WAS FOR A CASE!"  
>"Sorry Don it won't happen again."<br>"Your Damn straight it won't Vikki, see the funny thing is last time I checked we weren't working a case the involved the Russians. What was that all about?"  
>"Nothing, don't worry about it."<br>"Vikki if I find out that your lying to me it won't be pleasant for you. I still have to take action about last night, however I don't believe in write ups and we both know what will happen if you screw this up, your out of a job, so for the next week you are stuck with me and when you need to go somewhere you will ask first and I will know where you are at all times. Am I clear?"  
>"Come on Don-"<br>"No, Vikki you were warned and its this or you getting fired."  
>"Fine."<br>I wasn't happy about it and everyone knew that so they just let it go for the time being. I knew Don wouldn't and I knew that he would come and we would deal with it when the time came. I knew that Don knew the real reason behind my transfer and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it either. Lucky me.


End file.
